Love Found
by glamxcore
Summary: Bella Swan thought her love life was over until she met a gorgeous man at a club....one problem she didn't catch his name. This my first fan fic please be nice and helpful!


"Lets go Bella, we are deffinately going out tonite".

"Alice, do we have to? I was actually just going to stay home and relax with a book".

"Oh Bella stop it you know you can't argue with me. We are leaving in an hour so go hop in the shower and then meet me in my room so I can dress you".

There she has a point, what Alice says go . "Alright you evil pixie from hell ! And please don't pick out some skanky hooker outfit for me……and deffinately no heels!" I yelled the last part.

"Bella just get in the shower…NOW!"

I had no idea what Alice had in mind but ever since my breakup with Mike she has been trying to get me to go out every weekend. It's essentially starting to take a toll on me. I didn't realize how stressed I really was until stepped in the shower and my body totally relaxed. The last months events dawning on me. I thought everything with Mike was going great. We spent almost all of our time together being all lovey dovey. I felt he was the peanut butter to my jelly….lame I know. We just fit there's no other way to explain it. Well, towards the middle of last month he started to become distant and he stopped calling me and we stopped seeing eachother everyday. It was just all so sudden. I figured he just needed some alone time or more time with his guy friends who seemed to be neglecting. One night me and Alice decided to go to a club in town just to have a couple drinks and dance abit. To my surprise in the back of the club pushed up on no other than the town tramp Lauren was my oh so faithful boyfriend. They were dancing so close they didn't look like thye could breathe. This tramp had her newly polished fake ass nails on my Mike ! I was pissed to say the least. I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own eyes. Without realizing what I was doing my feet started to drag me to where they were. All I recollect from then was me yelling and getting angrier. This fucktard told me he thought I would have got the hint when he stopped calling me that we were through. I was hurt, I couldn't believe what he was saying, and the whole time that sick bitch was laughing in my face. I cried my eyes out the whole night till I fell asleep. Thanks to Alice I got up the next few days with no problem then operation find Bella a man kicked in and here I am giving into another weekend.

I walked into Alice's room my hair still wet and freshly showered in my towel.

"Alice what is that on your bed?" I should have never asked.

"Bella silly that is what your wearing." It was nothing but a square napkin and still a napkin had more to it than the dress. It was a dark blue halter top dressed that stopped right under my booty. It was nice the color was beautiful ans it showed off all my curves perfectly, but it just wasn't something that was me. Not to mention on the floor near the dress were death trap silver 4in stillettos. I turned to see Alice fully dressed in a black mini skirt and bright pink corsett top with neon pink pumps. Her hair was spiky and very glossy with a bit of glitter. Only Alice.

"Are you done oggling me Bella we have to get you ready Rose will be here in 20 minutes to pick us up and your isn't even dried yet!"

Rose is our beautiful better yet gorgeous bestfriend. She is a blonde bombshell who didn't take shit from anybody especially people who she considered below her.

I have been sitting here for 10 mins being primped and plucked to be turned around and showed a beauty.

"Alice you always do such a good job I love you!" My hair was hanging in loose curls down my back and framing my face. My makeup was to die for light blush soft pink lips a little mascarra and my look was perfect. "Oh Bella you don't see yourself very clearly you are beautiful and you always have been when will you notice that." "You always know the right thing to say to me don't you pix?"

Seconds later our bell rang. I opened t to reveal Rose at her finest in a red blackless number which stopped mid thigh her cleavage was to die for and her heels were what she calls them "fuck me pumps". Her blonde her was straightened and reached her mid back. Her eyes were smokey and her lips were mariyln monroe perfect. Yep, my besty is a dime.

"Would you bitches lets go im ready to party and get drunk"

We pulled up to a club named Silver Moon. What a name for a club. "Girls stay together and don't loose sight of eachother please" Alice always the responsible one. "oh and if you see a really hot guy introduce him to Bella" By now I wasn't shocked it was always what she added in towards the end of her stay together speech. "I think im more than capable of finding me a hot man tonite thank you very much" that I was not sure of. "Bella we only do this cause we love you and you deserve to be happy". Everything Alice does is for the good that's why I always have her way. I could see Rose was getting annoyed. " you to can stay here and chit chat all night if you want but I just saw a hunk of a gorgeous man walk in the club and Im going to find him so if you to saps wouls lets go!" Me and Alice stared at her for a moment then glanced back at eachother and we fell into fitd of laughter.

We made our way out of the car and linked arms and walked toward the club like we owned the damn thing. We are bad bitches and tonite I was gonna find me a man. Well I am determined.


End file.
